KAD
"Follow orders and you might live passed today!" -''Captain Avery of N Company, speaking to new recruits before entering the Battle for Novagrad, 216 PND.'' Led by Major Jack Thompson until his death and later replaced by Major Harris Thorn, the Kodian Army Division is the overwhelming majority of the Kodian Empire's armed forces. Equipped with weapons similar to those of the 21st century AD, the KAD is trained with minimalistic approaches in mind. This is, in part, on purpose, however, to weed out those unable to adapt to combat situations. Entrance into the KAD is voluntary (unless made otherwise through a draft) and everyone is allowed in, except criminals, mentally or physically retarded, etc. (men and women included). The KAD are the first soldiers in any combat zone, and are the first to push the front line up to make room for the KGB armies following behind. Usually unremarkable and average, the KAD acts as the fodder for the more experienced soldiers (KGB). If someone survives the KAD and all its fights for 5 years, the subject may then become a possible recruit for the KGB. The most famous KAD unit is N Company, led by Captain Avery. They have been vital in many armed conflicts, and have always denied the promotion to KGB. Discipline: "The discipline of an army should always be one of its top priorities. Soldiers that do not follow orders are maniacs with guns." -Major Jack Thompson Discipline in the KAD is handled through corporal punishment, topping off with summary execution (either by firing squad, or by a commanding officer on the spot). KAD troops undergo rigorous disciplinary training before they ever see a battlefield, to ensure their obedience to their superiors and to ensure peak efficiency. Even in warzones, all KAD Divisions go through the same routines, including rolecall in the early morning, basic physical training, breakfast in a common canteen area, and then each soldier or squad leaves to do their assigned tasks. This early-morning unity keeps soldiers socialized. KAD soldiers are given more leniency than their KGB counterparts, but suffer greater punishments when caught breaking the rules. KAD punishments include flogging, beatings, exposure to the elements, and finally, execution. Executing a KAD soldier is not uncommon, especially on battlefields, due to desertion being a weekly occurance. Those caught deserting are executed, thrown in jail, or offered a second chance in the form of a Penal Division. The discipline of KAD Divisions, and the units existing within them, sits on the shoulders of each squad leader, and their superiors. If it is determined that the discipline of a KAD Division (or smaller unit within one) is lacking due to the actions, or lack thereof, of that unit's superior(s), the offending officers receive the punishments in place of their soldiers. This incentive ensures that officers do not grow lazy or relaxed. Penal Divisions Penal Divisions are Divisions of the KAD that are comprised entirely of criminals, gangsters, scum, prisoners of war, etc. These Divisions are maintained with extra brutality and harsher punishments than normal KAD Divisions. Penal Divisions are made from recruited criminals, terrorists, maniacs, deserters, and prisoners of war, that wish to redeem themselves in the eyes of the public. Joining a Penal Division comes with no guarantee regarding their criminal acts or charges, and often times ends with the soldier undergoing their original punishment anyway, despite their service. This is because Penal Divisions are meant to allow the convicted to redeem their reputation and honor, rather than shorten sentences or avoid execution. Shortening of sentences, pardons, or proper KAD jobs are not uncommon, however, and can be provided for valorous acts or heroism observed by KAD units or commanding officers. Each Penal Squad is led by a normal KAD Officer, given normal ballistic weaponry (modern-day, pre-New Dawn), little supply, armor, or provisions, and answers to a proper KAD commander who leads the entire Division. Penal Divisions are purposely undersupplied, to ensure that the soldiers are dissuaded from deserting, aware that their provided food supplies will not last more than a few days without resupply. Penal Divisions are sent to engage the Dardarian Dominion almost exclusively, to ensure that the soldiers are not in areas where they might still have contacts, and to ensure that they do not desert to the enemy (since Dardarians are notorious for either taking no prisoners, or eating the ones they do have). Exceptions to this rule do occur, but are rare under all by the most desperate of circumstanes, since Penal Divisions are almost never assigned to garrison one place for more than a few days. Penal Divisions are usually far larger than standard KAD Divisions, usually made up of over 200,000 soldiers. Members of a Penal Division have been known to be as young as 15, and as old as 60, due to the varying ages of criminals found in the Kodian Empire. Standards and Structure of the KAD: Armor Specifications: The KAD is an insanely large military force that now spans the entire galaxy. With billions of citizens under the organization's banner, the cost of armor tends to rise at an insane rate, even if only a cent or two in overall cost. Due to this fact, the Kodian Empire has opted for cheaper and lighter armor than one would expect from the largest Allied ground force. KAD Fatigues: The combat fatigues of a KAD soldier are worn underneath all other armor and equipment, and can be worn over thin clothes (like t-shirts or thermal underwear). The combat fatigues of the average KAD soldier is made of thicker fabric with reinforced padding on the elbows, neck, abdomen, kneecaps, and spine to help aid discomfort with maneuvering. These uniforms are also sprayed with a strong insect repellant. The camouflage of KAD fatigues changes depending on the climate or battlefield, but the standard issue every KAD recruit receives on their first day in basic training is simple digital forest camo. KAD fatigues also come in different variants depending on temperature of the intended destination, allowing for either more or less insulation. Fatigues are also equipped with pockets along the waist (where they are normally located), along the legs, and one pocket on the upper section of each arm. Boots: The boots of the average KAD soldier are generally black or matching with the soldier's camouflage pattern. Most are steel-toed, which allows for greater kicking ability and also aids with handling tougher terrain. The KAD standard boot is made of a plastic fabric with softer lining inside, making the boot both waterproof and comfortable, but maintains the same style as the combat boots of the Old World. Snow variants do exist, which boast thicker and softer lining along the interior of the boot, and thicker exterior material to ensure weather-proofing. KAD boots are meant to last, as they are the most expensive part of the average KAD soldier's basic kit (worn always, unless on leave), and cost a soldier part of his weekly pay if he requires replacements or repairs. Gloves: The gloves of a KAD soldier differ between roles of the soldier wearing them, but do maintain some standard amongst all of them. All gloves are made of at least a thin layer of plastic fiber to make them relatively waterproof, as well as a small Titanium plate to cover the back of the hand and smaller Titanium plates to protect the knuckles. Snow variants do exist, and have far thicker lining and exterior material to keep frostbite out and ensure warmth. Gloves for warmer climates are fingerless for everyone, as well as dropping the Titanium plates. # Basic soldier gloves are as described above. # Officer gloves, depending on the rank of the officer in particular, may have their rank denoted on the Titanium cover, and will be made of a higher quality material than the thinner plastic fibers given to the standard soldier. # Heavy soldiers are equipped with gloves specialized to handle hotter temperatures, as the machine guns can overheat relatively quickly, and may require immediate repairs that do not allow the time to let the gun sit and cool. These gloves also have thicker Titanium plates, but not too much that they hinder movement. # Anti-tank soldiers are given gloves with their fingerprints on the outside (created through an intensive molding process), allowing them to operate the heavy weaponry with their gloves still on. These gloves also come standard with thicker Titanium plating similar to that of the heavy soldiers. # Medical officers have gloves with slots along the back of the hand to allow for medical equipment like needles to be stored, ready for quick access. They are also sealed shut and clamped to the fatigues, for a disease-proof fit and protection against illness. # Radio officers have the fingerless gloves, to give them more dexterity when operating their sensitive electronic equipment, but are also rubberized to prevent electric shock if repairs are required. # Snipers have the most expensive gloves, having very well-molded gloves to allow for maximum dexterity and mobility. Chest Protection The main protection for the KAD soldier is worn over the fatigues, and is usually made from Titanium plates. Made to maximize maneuverability, this armor is light and only used to deflect a grazing shot from a railgun, but is totally resistant against normal ballistic weapons. Although the specific type of armor worn by each type of soldier differs depending on the specific role, all sets of armor maintain a similar few functions. All chest armor has a Titanium plate, usually camouflaged (except for dress uniforms, which keep Titanium's shiny and chrome surface for flashiness), and a combat rig built onto the front, to allow for storage of magazines and equipment. There are also hinges that protect the neck, shoulders, back, chest, and stomach, all covered by the kevlar combat rig. The armor is also waterproof, sprayed with strong insect repellant, and lined with insulation (both for weatherproofing and comfort). Standard rigging allows for soldiers to carry 10 magazines for each of their weapons at any one time, providing more than enough ammunition for most battles. # Standard soldiers wear the version described above. # Officers wear lighter versions of the plate, lacking the neck guard and shoulder pads in favor of more pouches for binoculars, maps, terminals/portable computers, etc. # Heavy soldiers have thicker plating on all areas, as well as larger pockets for the bigger ammunition packages. # Anti-tank soldiers have their armor painted with flame-resistant lacker, and their interior lining made to protect against intense heat and flame. They also have the thicker Titanium plates seen on normal heavy soldiers. # Medical officers have different pouches along their armor's exterior, to make it easier to carry medical supplies into battle. # Radio officers have special straps on the back of their Titanium plate rigging, to allow for easy and more comfortable transportation of the radio. # Snipers are equipped not with Titanium plating, but with ghillie suits especially tailored for the environment. Less protective, but better in terms of stealth ability and maneuverability. Helmets: KAD helmets are worn over special face masks, to further hide the soldier's identity and also add insulation. Removal of these masks is normal, however. The armored helmets worn over these balaclavas provide better protection than the Titanium plating worn as chest protection, as the helmets contain far more expensive components, and as such are in the Kodian Empire's interests to protect and limit damage. The hemlets are lined with padding for comfort, followed by kevlar, followed by Titanium composite armor, and finally the camouflaged external plastic. Helmets contain short-range radios, HUDs that display GPS information and messages from officers or command, visor to protect against UV and intense light levels, and built-in flashlight and night vision. Soldier Standard Equipment: Armor: # Normal soldiers are to be given steel-toed combat boots, ammunition belt, titanium flak armor, titanium helmet, and kevlar backpack. # Officers are given specialized caps instead of helmets, as well as different insignias on their armor. They are also equipped with steel-toed boots, kevlar gloves, titanium flak armor, ammunition belt, and backpack. # Heavy soldiers have no ammunition belt but an ammunition backpack, kevlar gloves, titanium helmet with bullet-resistant glass visor, and heavier armor. # Anti-tank officers are given a special backpack made to fit their standard launcher, a kevlar backpack, kevlar gloves, titanium helmet with bullet-resistant glass visor, and heavier armor. # Medical officers have no backpack but a medical backpack, as well as gloves, steel-toed combat boots, ammunition belt, titanium flak armor, and titanium helmet. # Radio officers have no backpack, but a long-range radio device instead. They also have gloves, a titanium helmet, titanium flak armor, an ammunition belt, and kevlar gloves. # Snipers are equipped with a camouflaged kevlar helmet, kevlar gloves, camouflaged ghillie suit, steel-toed combat boots, ammunition belt, and camouflaged ghillie backpack. Weaponry: # Normal soldiers are to be equipped with 1 KSW-6 railrifle, 1 steel combat knife, 2 KEG-5 fragmentation grenades. They have basic ballistic semi-automatic pistols as sidearms. # Officers are given railpistols as sidearms, a KSW-6 railrifle, a steel combat knife, and 2 KEG-5 fragmentation grenades. # Heavy soldiers arae equipped with KSAR-17 light machine-gun, a steel combat knife, 2 KIG-5 incendiary grenades, and a raipistol as a sidearm. # Anti-tank officers are given a KSW-6 railrifle, a basic ballistic sidearm, a KRL-5 rocket launcher, and 2 KAT-8 anti-tank grenades. # Medical officers are to be given a KSW-6 railrifle, 1 steel combat knife, 2 KEG-5 fragmentation grenades, as well as a stimpistol as a sidearm. # Radio officers have 1 KSW-6 railrifle, 1 steel combat knife, 2 KEG-5 fragmentation grenades, and a basic ballistic semi-automatic pistol as a sidearm. # Snipers are equipped with the KSS-12 railsniper, a railpistol sidearm, and 2 KSM smoke grenades. Troop Size Standards: The standardization of troop sizes was established after Operation New Dawn, but only became a strict law after the colonization of Mars. All KAD regiments and divisions must follow these standards unless specifically stated otherwise. # Squads are to contain 10 soldiers: 1 officer, 1 radioman, 1 medical officer, 1 machinegunner, 1 antitank officer, and 5 regularly equipped KAD troops. Exceptions only occur in times of desperation, orders from officers, or the case that the squads are low on manpower but are veterans (they are to be merged with other veteran squads, regardless of makeup). # There are to be 20 squads in a Battalion. # There are to be 10 Battalions in a Regiment. # There are to be 10 Regiments in a Company. # There are to be 5 Companies in a Division. # There is to be 1 sniper in every Battalion. # Exceptions are made for armored divisions, which can have both armored and infantry operating in the same Division.